


Carry My Heart

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [9]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anniversary, Drive-In, F/F, Fluff, Gift, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian pairing, anniversary gift, locket, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: Edythe and Rosalie celebrate their anniversary by going to the drive-in, complete with gifts, cuddling, and lots of kissing.





	Carry My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Edythe sat at her piano, her fingers dancing across the keys. She wasn't really sure what she wanted to play, but she had felt like playing the instrument while she waited.her hands ran up and down, playing different bits and pieces of various melodies. She hummed along, not sure if she was trying to work out a new song or remember an old one. The notes in her head weren't familiar, and she sighed as she couldn't figure out how to form them into one.

"Need some help?" Rosalie asked as she sat down on the slim bench next to Edythe. She giggled as she plucked out "Chopsticks," the first song Edythe had taught her how to play when she expressed an interest in learning the instrument. Edythe rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's joke. She leaned in for a kiss as the song ended, their hands intertwining over the keys.

"Yes, exactly the tune I was looking for. I'll send it off for a Grammy any day now," Edythe said, her laughter breaking the kiss apart. She squeezed Rosalie's hand before letting go of it and hopping off of the piano bench. Rosalie followed suit, grabbing hold of Edythe's hand again once they were standing and bringing it to her mouth for a kiss.

"Ready to go?" She asked, grabbing her purse off of the bench and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Yes. Been ready for... oh..." Edythe pretended to check the watch she wasn't wearing. "About 20 minutes now?" She said, cocking her head and smiling. She had gotten ready in about five minutes, throwing on black jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and a flannel. She had spent the rest of the time carefully combing gel through her short red hair, tousling it just so.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Hey, it takes time to look this good," she said, letting go of Edythe's hand and twirling in a slow circle so her outfit could be admired. She was wearing a light pink dress with silver accents, and tall silver heels to match. Her golden hair tumbled in soft golden waves over her shoulders and down her back. The makeup she wore was simple, light pinks and soft silvers across her eyelids and lips. She had a small silver earring in each ear that had been a gift from Esme and a silver bracelet with floral charms on her right wrist. Edythe smiled as she watched Rosalie turn, biting her lip as her eyes looked up to meet Rosalie's.

"You always look amazing. But... wow," Edythe responded after a moment of silence, rushing forward to give Rosalie a fierce kiss.

"I know, I know," Rosalie said shortly, but she couldn't spread the smile that spread across her face. "Now careful, you'll mess up my lipstick." Edythe laughed as she began walking towards the front door with Rosalie.

"Still perfect," Edythe said.

"Thank you," Rosalie responded. "Now put on your combat boots while I grab the car."

"How did you know I was going to wear my boots?" Edythe asked, a look of mock surprise crossing her delicate features.

"Because you haven't worn anything other than those boots since 1972," Rosalie said, throwing a smile over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Her smile only got wider when she saw Edythe grab the mentioned boots. Edythe stuck up her middle finger, causing Rosalie to laugh as she left the house. Edythe yanked on the boots and quickly redid the laces, before darting outside to meet Rose at her current favorite car. She had spent the past month fixing it up, and this would be the first time she drove it out. Rose was already in the driver's seat, fidgeting with the radio and a few other buttons. Edythe walked around to the other side of the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"It looks great, darling. Stop worrying," Edythe said as she reached for her seatbelt. She didn't need it of course, but they had to keep up appearances. Rosalie smiled.

"I voiced no worries," Rosalie said, continuing to fiddle with the buttons. Edythe reached out a hand to still hers, pulling it away from the dashboard and kissing it softly.

"But you were thinking it. And with me, that's just as good as saying it," Edythe said, herr small lips forming a crooked smile. She usually didn't comment on Rosalie's thoughts, knowing that she preferred it that way, but Edythe found it hard to ignore when her love was full of self-doubt like this.

"Let's go, them," Rosalie said, fighting back a smile and choosing to ignore Edythe's comment. She smiled wilder and kept hold of Rosalie's hand, letting their intertwined fingers rest on the divider between the seats. Rosalie drove down their long drive, weaving between the trees on either side to reach the main road. Rosalie usually liked to drive in silence, especially if it was a new car, so that she could be sure it was working properly. Edythe was content to sit in the quiet, happy to watch Rosalie as she carefully and gently navigated down the roads to get to the nearby drive-in.

They arrived at the drive-in and Rosalie found them a spot in the middle of the crowd. She turned off the car and her and Edythe both got out to climb into the bed of the truck, grabbing pillows and blankets from the backseat to curl up in. They each threw their piles into the truck bed and jumped into it before settling in. Edythe laid down on one of the piles. Rosalie laid down next to her and rested her head on Edythe's chest before pulling a blanket over the two of them and curling up with it. Edythe wrapped her arms around Rosalie as she kissed the top of her head, pulling her as close as she could while the movie started. Edythe continued to hold Rosalie close as she ran her hands softly up and down Rosalie's arms.

They stayed like that for awhile after the movie ended, both feeling too comfortable to move. The field cleared out around them, with the other moviegoers packing up their chairs and snacks and beginning the drive home. They stayed curled together in their pile of blankets, looking up at the stars.

They had shifted so that Rosalie was leaning against the cab of the truck, with Edythe's head in her lap. Rosalie was running her fingers through Edythe's short hair. She had her eyes closed in contentment, a small smile on her lips. Rosalie looked at the sky, watching the bright stars twinkle so far above them.

"Did you have a nice night?" Rosalie asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Mhmmm," Edythe hummed in response, leaving her eyes closed. "How about you?"

"Yes, absolutely wonderful," she said, her hands stilling in Edythe's hair. She finally opened her eyes and sat up, turning to face Rosalie. "Anything is wonderful when I'm with you," she added, her hands sliding down Edythe's arms and taking her hands.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Edythe said, smiling as she leaned in for a kiss. Her mouth slid open, deepening the kiss as Rosalie's tongue slid along her lower lip. Her fingers slid up her body to tangle in her red hair, as Edythe's hands slid over her legs to rest on her hips. Edythe pulled her as close as she could, as her lips slid along Rosalie's jaw to nip at her neck. Rosalie let out a soft moan as her fingers curled tighter into Edythe's hair, lightly tugging on the strands.

"Wait! I have something for you!" Edythe declared, abruptly pulling away. She jumped out of the bed of the truck and ran back to get her jacket from the cab. Rosalie crossed her arms and leaned back against the cab in a huff as Edythe pulled a small box from the pocket and leaped back into the bed of the truck.

"I was very much enjoying that before you left," Rosalie said, pouting. Edythe laughed.

"You'll enjoy this too. Then we can pick up where we left off," Edythe said, her eyes roaming over Rosalie's body. "Besides," she added, clearing her throat as she looked up to meet Rosalie's eyes. "Anticipation makes the end result so much sweeter," she finished, shifting so she was sitting next to Rosalie and handing her the box as she leaned her head on her shoulder. Rosalie rolled her eyes but placed a soft kiss on Rosalie's head before opening the box.

Inside was a small silver locket, with delicate engravings of roses and music notes intertwined on the front. She carefully lifted it out of the box, the links of the thin chain clinking together. Edythe reached over to open the locket. Inside was a picture of the two of them, from many years ago. They were sitting at Edythe's piano, Edythe with her hands on the keys, smiling at Rosalie who had her head thrown back in laughter.

"I've always loved this picture," Rosalie said softly, her eyes tracing every detail of the tiny image.

"I know," Edythe said, biting her lip as she watched the joy spread over Rosalie's face. "Did you see the inscription?" she asked. Rosalie shook her head no before looking to the other side of the open locket.

"Elle me parle d'amour," she read carefully, smiling as she read the words.

"She speaks words of love to me," Edythe translated. "The song always reminds me of you, and how strongly I love you, and how kind you always are to me," Edythe said, reaching for the necklace as she spoke. She brushed Rosalie's hair out of the way to clasp the necklace around her neck, where the locket fell halfway to her breasts. Rosalie smiled as she rested her hand on the locked, her fingers feeling the subtle shifts of the engraved images.

"Thank you darling," she said as she looked into Edythe's eyes. Edythe smiled back, unable to keep herself from getting lost in Rosalie's eyes.

The next thing Edythe knew, she was lying on her back in the truck bed. In a move so fast even Edythe couldn't see, Rosalie had pushed Edythe so she was lying down and then adjusted so that Rosalie was kneeling on each side of Edythe's legs, smiling down at her. "Now where were we?" Rosalie asked, one hand reaching out to cup Edythe's cheek as she bent down for a kiss. She gently moved down to Edythe's neck, placing kissing along the way before beginning to suck just below her ear.

"Uh... I believe we were..." Edythe started to say before she trailed off with a moan. Rosalie giggled, moving her hands down Edythe's side, her fingers sliding under the hem of Edythe's shirt to rest on her bare skin.

"Excuse me?" a voice neither of them recognized called. Rosalie shut up and rolled so that she was sitting next to Edythe, who had done the same.

"Yes, mam?" Rosalie asked. Edythe still looked a little dazed. Rosalie smirked to herself.

"The drive-in closed a half hour ago and we need to clean. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave," she said, pointing her flashlight back down to the ground.

"Of course, mam. We'll leave right away," Rosalie said to the woman, who had begun to walk away. "Come on, babe. Time to go," she said, tugging on Edythe's arm as she stood. They both climbed out of the truck, quickly throwing their pillows and blankets in the backseat before climbing into the front seat.

"I was enjoying that," Edythe muttered as soon as their doors closed.

"Anticipation makes the end result sweeter," Rosalie teased, leaning over for another kiss. "Where do you want to go now?" she asked once the kiss ended.

"Anywhere as long as I can be with you," Edythe said, taking Rosalie's hand and looking into her eyes.


End file.
